


нαppy eɴd

by Pluralis Majestatis (PluralisMajestatis)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik Has Feelings, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Massage, Sexual Content
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PluralisMajestatis/pseuds/Pluralis%20Majestatis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auch wenn Charles Eriks Körper schon oft berührt und alle Verspannungen weg massiert hatte, so war er immer wieder überrascht, was für eine Wirkung der Mann auf ihn hatte. Das er selbst Erik auch nicht kalt ließ, hatte er dabei jedoch nie angenommen. Eine Massage mit Happy End war so oder so schon lange überfällig</p>
            </blockquote>





	нαppy eɴd

**Author's Note:**

> Da FF.de meine Geschichten gesperrt hat, habe ich sie hier noch ein Mal unzensiert hochgeladen. Original ist hier zu finden:
> 
> http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/55c6c352000151c6179b1522/1/nappy-e%C9%B4d

○ ○ ○

 

Charles hatte nicht angenommen, dass es ein 'für länger Job sein würde, als er bei Logan angefangen hatte, aber hier war er. Jetzt schon zwei Jahre arbeitete er in dem sehr renommierten Massage-Spa, das Logan mehr oder weniger aus dem Nichts geschaffen hatte und war einer der meist gebuchten Mitarbeiter aus dem ganzen Team.

Dabei war es wirklich nur ein kleiner Job gewesen, den er zwischen Ende der Schule und Anfang des Studiums angefangen hatte. Damals hatten seine Hände noch gezittert und er war verdammt unsicher gewesen, aber mittlerweile wusste er genau, wo die Knotenpunkte waren, wie man das Öl auf die perfekte Temperatur bekam und wie man jeden zum Stöhnen brachte. Er wusste, wie man mit welchem Kunden zu reden hatte und er wusste genau, wie er jeden – absolut jeden – dazu bringen konnte zu entspannen.

Dazu – das hatte Logan selbst gesagt – war Charles hübsch. Er war jung, klein und hatte ein Strahlen im Gesicht, dass jedes Regenwetter in puren Sonnenschein verwandelte. So hatte Logan das natürlich nicht gesagt, er hatte nur gesagt, das Charles hübsch war, aber... das reichte.

Und ja... So verdiente er sich etwas dazu. Er war mittlerweile im vierten Semester seines Biologiestudiums, arbeitete vor allem an den Wochenenden in der kleinen Oase. Die meisten seiner Kunden waren sehr normale Leute. Sehr gut verdienende Menschen, aber eben normal. Niemanden den man kennen musste – und Charles wusste, wen man kennen musste. Schließlich war er in der ganzen Glitzer, Glamour und Wer-Kennt-Wen-Welt groß geworden... Bis sein Stiefvater ihn mit einem Arschtritt daraus verbannt hatte.

Wunderbar.

Und jetzt war er hier, lebte in einer kleinen Wohnung und massierte mal attraktive Leute und mal Menschen, die er am liebsten nicht Mal mit der Kneifzange anfassen würde. Aber es war ein sicherer Job, er machte seine Sache gut und er bekam genug Geld, um über die Runden zu kommen... und manchmal...da war es sogar richtig schön.

 

○ ○ ○

 

Natürlich hatte Charles Stammkunden. Leute, die ihn immer öfter und öfter besuchen kamen, weil er ihre Verspannungen besser lösen konnte, als irgendein anderer Mensch auf diesem Planeten. Und einer davon war Erik Lehnsherr. Erst nach seinem dritten, oder vierten Besuch war Charles aufgegangen, dass Erik Lehnsherr ein Model war. Ein verdammt gutes Model, das auf den Covern von unzähligen Zeitschriften zu sehen war.

Er lief für die größten Designer, er stand in der Öffentlichkeit und war anscheinend gut befreundet mit Logan.

Eine lange Nacht vor Google – Charles war nicht stolz darauf, dass er stalkte, aber er tat es mit einer großen Passion – hatte ihm dann einiges gesagt. Erik war schon ziemlich alt für ein Model. 29 Jahre war nicht jung, aber weil er seit Jahren im Geschäft war und sein Name mittlerweile eine Marke war, hielt er sich weiterhin fantastisch... Er war schlau, war reich und wie gesagt, mit Logan seit der Kindheit befreundet...

Er hatte auch im Internet von all seinen Freundinnen gelesen. Seine letzte Dame war Emma Frost gewesen, mit der er immer noch ein On/Off Verhältnis hatte. Und ehrlich? Charles konnte verstehen, wieso Erik sie nicht gehen lassen wollte – oder wieso sie ihn nicht gehen ließ. Charles selbst war ausschließlich an Männern interessiert, aber Emma Frost war eine Frau, für die er alles stehen und liegen lassen würde.

Groß, blond, perfekte Haut, perfekte Brüste, sie wirkte wie Photoshop in der Wirklichkeit. Und immer wenn sie mit Erik zusammen abgelichtet wurde, dann konnte man die Engel singen hören. Beide sahen einfach perfekt aus. Eriks starkes, dominantes Gesicht, die kleine Narbe. Seine Glieder – einfach nur perfekt. Sein Körper... Alles an ihm. Und seine Ausstrahlung. Er wirkte immer kühl, gefasst und erhaben. Gott, er war der Typ Mann neben dem eine Bombe hochgehen konnte, und er würde sich nicht ein Mal zu ihr umdrehen.

Aber es war wie es war... Charles hatte nur Bilder von Frauen an seiner Seite gesehen. Und nicht eine war braunhaarig gewesen. Also war Charles Haarfarbe wohl noch nicht ein Mal sein Fall, nein sein Penis war im Allgemeinen wohl auch nicht sein Ding.

Ganz zu schweigen von der Armee von Sommersprossen. Zu viele Impferektionen, als das er für Erik genug sein konnte. Leider. Aber egal, immerhin konnte er in seinen Tagträumen sich vorstellen, wie es wäre.

Dinge, die Charles nicht über Google herausgefunden hatte: Erik hatte den besten Körper, den er je gesehen hatte. Gut, das konnte man sehen, aber es zu spüren war etwas vollkommen anderes. Wirklich. Ihn zu massieren war nicht nur für Erik eine Wohltat, auch Charles hatte jedes Mal etwas davon. Vielleicht etwas zu viel.

Es war kein Zufall, dass er immer seine Pause nach Erik hatte. Eine Pause, die er dann meistens im Lager verbrachte und sich einen runter holte. Es war oberflächlich und krank und jedes Mal schämte er sich mehr, als er es zugeben wollte, aber... Er stand auf Erik. Auf seinen Körper, wie er sich unter den Fingern anfühlte. Seine Muskeln, das leichte Beben, das ihn überkam, wenn Charles eine besonders schlimme Verspannung weg massierte. Und oh, das Seufzen, das er immer so gut unterdrücken konnte. Selten entfleuchte es ihm, aber wenn... dann war die Gänsehaut bei Charles sicher.

Charles hatte sich schon mehr als ein Mal vorgestellt, wie es wäre, ihn einfach zu reiten. Das Handtuch von seiner Mitte zu nehmen – er hatte bisher nur die Umrandung von seinem Schwanz gesehen, aber die war schon gigantisch gewesen – und sich einfach nehmen zu lassen. Auf ihm zu knien und seine Länge tief in sich zu versenken. Ja, es war krank. Charles schämte sich, aber er konnte nicht umhin zuzugeben, dass er sich jedes Mal ein wenig mehr auf Eriks Besuch freute.

Auch wenn er ahnte, dass er für Erik nichts besonderes war... Eben nur der Junge, der am Besten aus Logans kleinem Spa massieren konnte.

Mehr nicht.

 

○ ○ ○

 

Natürlich hatte Charles sich gefreut, als Erik wieder auf seiner Liste aufgetaucht war. Wie auch nicht? Ihn unter sich zu haben und die vom Sport verspannten Muskeln mit den eigenen Fingern zu lockern war mehr Freude als Arbeit. Logan wusste das sicher... Wie auch nicht? Logan wusste verdammt viele Dinge und Charles war sicher nicht subtil, wenn er nachfragte, ob Erik noch einen Termin bei ihm gebucht hatte...

Was er immer hatte, wenn er in New York war.

Charles hatte alles vorbereitet, alles war bereit für den Mann und er konnte sein aufgeregtes Herzchen nicht still halten. Für ihn war Erik etwas Besonderes. Nein, er war nicht in ihn verliebt, oder etwas in der Richtung. Aber es war schon etwas... besonderes, wenn ein Weltstar immer nur einen selbst anmietete, wenn es um eine gute Massage ging.

Er zuckte ein wenig zusammen, als Erik in den Raum kam, nur ein Handtuch um die lächerlich schmalen Hüften. Charles war Profi, also starrte er nicht. Das konnte er gleich noch machen, wenn Erik mit dem Gesicht nach unten da lag und er offen für Charles unverhohlene Blicke war.

Ha.

„Wie kann ich Ihnen heute helfen, Mr. Lehnsherr?“ In seinem Kopf nannte er ihn Erik, aber über seine Lippen kam nur Mr. Lehnsherr. Wie war das, dem Kunden immer Respekt zeigen? Bei Erik machte er das sogar gerne, weil er ihm dann eines von diesen seltenen Lächeln schenkte. Zu viele Zähne blitzten in Eriks Mund auf, bevor er zu der Liege ging und sich auf sie setzte, Charles ansah. Er war jetzt... das fünfte Mal in zwei Wochen hier. Trainierte gerade für einen Auftritt und hatte sonst viel Zeit.

Charles war es nur recht.

„Verspannte Beine. Vor allem die Oberschenkel. Denkst du, dass du da was machen kannst, Charles?“ Oh, da war sie wieder, diese lächerliche Gänsehaut, die eigentlich nicht sein sollte. Charles bewunderte Erik und... Erik war immer höflich zu ihm. Er hatte ihn schon ein Mal mit anderen Mitarbeitern gesehen und da hatte er nicht ein Mal gelächelt, hatte kein gutes Wort an ihnen gelassen.

Aber bei Charles war er anders.

Es bedeutete nichts, das wusste Charles. Aber dennoch... dieser kleine Funke Phantasie in seinem Kopf ließ ihn immer wieder und wieder an Szenarien denken, die so niemals geschehen würden.

Charles nickte, das braune Haar fiel in seine Stirn, bevor er sich über die Lippen leckte. Bestimmt bildete er es sich nur ein, dass Eriks Blick seiner Zunge folgte, als sie über die Röte strich. Wieso sollte er das machen? Er war nur Charles.

„Sicher, Mr. Lehnsherr. Ich habe erst letzte Woche über eine neue Technik gelesen. Wenn es in Ordnung für Sie wäre, würde ich das gerne ausprobieren.“ Charles faltete seine Hände hinter dem Rücken. Eine Pose, von der er gemerkt hatte, dass sie Erik gefiel. Im Allgemeinen hatte Erik anscheinend etwas dafür übrig, wenn man ihn mit etwas mehr, als dem normalen Respekt behandelte. Vielleicht bildete Charles es sich auch nur ein, aber... Er wollte auf Nummer sicher gehen.

„Charles, du weißt genau, dass ich dir meinen Körper anvertraue.“ Das war schon verdammt viel Humor für Erik und Charles ließ sich zu einem leisen Lachen hinreißen. Seine Schwester sagte immer, dass sein Lächeln das Beste an ihm wäre. Und seine Augen. Zum Glück war das Oberteil, das er tragen musste blau, das brachte sie noch ein wenig besser hervor.

Er beobachtete, wie Erik sich hinlegte, das Handtuch festhielt, damit es nicht seinen Hintern offenbarte. An Erik war vielleicht alles besser als an Charles, aber er musste zugeben, dass Eriks Arsch flach wie ein Brett war. Aber auch genau so hart. Wie viel Sport, der Mann wohl machte?

„Ich benutze wieder das warme Öl, ja? Das hat Ihnen beim letzten Mal so gut gefallen.“ Er erinnerte sich noch an das Zittern. Und vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht, wie Erik seinen Namen gestöhnt hatte. Atemlos und schwer, als wäre er sich selbst nicht im Klaren darüber gewesen, wie gut ihm das gefiel.

„Ich bitte darum.“ Es war kurz still zwischen ihnen, während Charles seine Hände mit Öl beträufelte. „Wie geht es dir, Charles?“ Erik fragte ab und an nach seinem Leben. Wusste von kleinen, wenigen Details. Nicht von dem Drama in seiner Familie, nicht von seinem Stiefvater. Aber eben Smalltalk. Kleinigkeiten. Dinge, von denen Charles annahm, dass sie Erik so oder so nicht interessierten. Er war nur höflich. (Das Erik für viele Dinge bekannt war, nur nicht für seine Höflichkeit, das musste man keinem sagen...)

„Ich habe meine Klausuren hinter mir und habe jetzt Ferien... Denke, ich habe alle bestanden.“  
Charles Finger waren warm und mit Öl bedeckt, als er sie auf Eriks Oberschenkel legte. Er spürte, wie die Muskeln unter der Haut zuckten, spürte die Hitze des anderen Körpers und war dankbar, dass Erik nicht sein dämliches Grinsen sehen konnte, als er über die Haut strich.

Sanft zuerst.

Später würde er die Verspannungen weg massieren.

„Ansonsten wenig Neues. Mein Leben ist sehr langweilig und ich will Sie nicht langweilen. Bei Ihnen alles in Ordnung?“ Charles fragte aus wirklichem Interesse, während das warme Licht wie flüssiger Honig zwischen ihnen in der Luft hing. Es war angenehm warm, auf Eriks Wunsch lief nicht die Musik, die er sonst die ganze Zeit ertragen musste und ein leichter Geruch von... was genau es war, wusste Charles nicht, aber es war fantastisch, lag in der Luft.

Seine Finger glitten hinab bis zu den Kniekehlen, nur um an den Seiten langsam wieder hoch zuwandern. Einen Film aus Öl hinterließen seine Finger. Eriks gebräunte Haut glänzte und Charles wollte es sich nicht vorstellen, wie es war die Haut mit der Zunge zu kosten. Mit seinen Lippen.

„Mh...“, stöhnte Erik und eine Gänsehaut lief über Charles Körper wie eiskaltes Wasser an einem heißen Sommertag. „Ich habe einen neuen Deal für eine Kollektion. Muss viel dafür laufen, man wird Beine sehen. Darum tun sie auch andauernd weh... Aber wenn ich bei dir war, dann ist es einfacher...“

Das war ein Kompliment, das Charles Ohren zum Glühen brachte. Er sollte so was nicht sagen. Am Ende machte Charles sich Hoffnungen. Dumme, kindische Hoffnungen auf etwas, das niemals sein konnte. „Das klingt doch fantastisch, Mr. Lehnsherr.“ Wieder ein Beben unter seinen Händen, während er etwas höher Strich, als er eigentlich sollte. Seine Berührungen wurden fester, ohne grob zu werden und er spürte, wie Erik unter ihm zu Butter wurde.

„Ich würde Sie für jede Kollektion anstellen, die ich mache.“ Er grinste zu dem breiten Rücken hinab, hörte Eriks leises Lachen, bevor er den Kopf halb drehte und ihn aus grauen Augen ansah. Manchmal, da waren sie kalt und hart wie Metall. An anderen Tagen so unruhig und wechselhaft wie ein Gewitter. Und heute? Heute wirkten sie wie tiefes Meer. Beinahe schon gefährlich.

„Dann weiß ich ja, an wen ich mich wenden kann, wenn ich Arbeit brauche.“ Er sank wieder zurück in seine vorherige Position und Charles atmete auf. Er wurde nicht gerne beobachtet, wenn er massierte. Vor allem, wenn er Erik massierte.

Es wurde wieder stiller zwischen ihnen. Nichts, als das Geräusch von Eriks schweren Atem, während Charles Finger zwischen seine Schenkel glitten, warmes Öl verteilten. Es war so delikat. Sein fester, harter Körper verwandelte sich unter seinen Fingern zu flüssigen Gold und Charles gleich mit. Er biss sich so feste, wie er nur konnte auf die Unterlippe, während er das tat, wofür er bezahlt wurde... Wofür er bezahlen würde...

Ehrlich.

Wer würde das nicht.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange sie das hier machten. Bei Erik stoppte er nicht die Zeit. Nicht nur, weil Logan es ihm gesagt hatte – kleiner Freundschaftsdienst – sondern weil er es genoss. Eriks Beine waren so schlank, so perfekt und doch muskulös. Er hätte es gerne, dass Erik über ihm kniete, während Charles auf dem Rücken lag. Die Schenkel rechts und links von seinem Kopf, während Erik erbarmungslos ins einen Mund stieß, so tief, dass er in ihm kommen konnte, ohne das Charles ihn schmeckte. Auch wenn er ihn schmecken wollte.

„Mr. Lehnsherr?“, fragte Charles zaghaft und nahm langsam seine Hände von den Beinen. „Sie müssen sich umdrehen, ich muss vorne weitermachen.“ Er war immer leise, wenn sie so tief in der Massage drin waren. Einige Kunden schliefen ihm ein. Überall sonst wäre es eine Beleidigung, aber hier war es ein Kompliment.

Nun, Erik schlief deutlich nicht, zumindest konnte Charles das daran erkennen, wie er sich versteifte. Wirklich, als wäre ein Ruck durch seinen Körper gegangen. Alle Entspannung war aus ihm gewichen, als hätte Charles ihn angeschrien.

Was war denn los?

„Umdrehen?“

Hörte er da Sorge in seiner Stimme?

„Ja, Mr. Lehnsherr.“

Noch eine Sekunde passierte absolut nichts, bevor Erik sich ein wenig bewegte... sich aber immer noch nicht umdrehte. Was... was war denn los? Sonst war er doch auch nicht so? Charles Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen wie Gewitterwolken und er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Mr. Lehnsherr? Ich kann so nicht weiter machen.“

Man hörte eine Art Seufzen, nur dass das hier sehr viel tiefer und schwerer war, bevor Erik seinen Körper in die Höhe drückte und sich auf die Seite, schließlich auf den Rücken rollte. Dabei vermied er es Charles auch nur anzusehen. Und um nächsten Moment sollte Charles auch sehen, wieso.

Erik war hart.

Nicht nur seine Bauchmuskeln, nicht nur seine Miene, sein verdammter Schwanz war hart und verwandelte das Handtuch, das um seinen Körper geschlungen war, in ein Zelt. Ein wirkliches Zelt. Ein hohes Zelt.

Charles war dankbar, dass er in diesem Moment nichts in den Händen hielt, oder es wäre ihm runter gefallen: Genau wie seine Kinnlade, wenn er ehrlich war. Er blinzelte. Starrte einfach nur Eriks Handtuch an und das, was es verbarg. Er spürte die Hitze in seinem Gesicht, in seinem ganzen Körper. Erik sah ihn immer noch nicht an, aber Gott... Charles sah ihn an.

Er hatte jetzt genau zwei Möglichkeiten. Ein Mal... er konnte gehen. Er konnte seine Sachen packen und gehen und Erik seinem Problem(chen) alleine überlassen, oder... Er blieb. Er blieb und half ihm, holte ihm einen runter, irgendwas... Er hatte nicht viel Zeit, um eine Entscheidung zu treffen, aber das musste er auch nicht.

Erik hatte sich umgedreht, Erik lag vor ihm, abwartend und... Charles warme, rutschige Finger fanden beinahe schon automatisch ihren Weg zurück auf seine Haut. Er fuhr jetzt die Muskeln am Oberschenkel entlang, massierte die verspannten Stellen und arbeitete sich immer höher und höher, bis seine Fingerspitzen unter dem Handtuch verschwanden.

Erik sagte nichts.

Kein einziger Laut kam über seine Lippen, aber auch kein Protest. Besonders nicht, als Charles Fingerspitzen über seine heiße Haut strichen, über den Schaft fuhren. Er zuckte gegen seine Finger und Charles selbst musste das Stöhnen unterdrücken. Das war heiß. Oh Gott, das war so unsagbar heiß...

Er ließ seine Hand zaghaft weiter wandern, in seinem Kopf herrschte etwas, wie ein statisches Rauschen, kein wirklicher Gedanke konnte mehr geformt werden, als er langsam Eriks Länge umfasste. Seine Finger schafften es kaum ihn ein Mal vollkommen zu umgreifen und er spürte Eriks Herzschlag unter seiner Hand. Er spürte das Zucken, spürte die Hitze.

Er bewegte die Hand nach oben, träge und langsam.

Alles so flüssig und perfekt, dank des Öls. Er merkte, wie Eriks Muskeln sich verspannten, wie seine Hüfte leicht nach oben in Charles Hand stieß. Ansonsten hielt er sich selbst unter Kontrolle. E war unwirklich. Beinahe wie ein einem besonders weich gezeichneten Traum. Charles Hand glitt höher, seine Faust umschloss die Eichel, bewegte sich leicht kreisend und entlockte Erik schließlich doch noch ein Keuchen.

Mehr brauchte Charles nicht, um seinen Kopf vollkommen auf Leerlauf zu schalten.

Er löste das Handtuch und es fiel offen wie ein Vorhang. Entblößte Eriks Mitte und... Charles Mund wurde trocken.

Das war kein Penis. Das war ein Geschenk von einem Gott. Nicht dem christlichen Gott, sondern irgendeinem, der dachte, dass es ein gutes Experiment wäre einen Penis von der Größe eines Unterarms an einen Menschen zu bringen. Keine Vorhaut, nur eine rot und feucht glänzende Eichel. Sein Schaft schimmerte von dem Öl und zuckte leicht gegen die kühle Luft, die ihn traf.

Die Vene an der Unterseite war dick und pulsierte unter Charles Finger als er sie wieder hinab strich, bis zu den Hoden und sie in die hohle Hand nahm, sie leicht massierte. Seine zweite Hand widmete sich wieder der Erektion, strich sie beinahe schon liebevoll entlang, ließ den Finger um die Krone kreisen. Es war atemberaubend. Wie ein Kunstwerk und Charles durfte dabei sein, wie es entstand. Er beobachtete vollkommen fasziniert, wie Erik sich anspannte und wieder locker ließ, wie sein Körper auf jede kleine Berührung reagierte, als wären sie Wasser nach einem heißen Tag. Seine Finger krallten sich in das Handtuch, während Charles Hand ein langsames Tempo vorlegte.

Beinahe schon träge reizte er die Lust aus seinem Schwanz, beobachtete mit vollstem Genuss, was er mit Eriks Körper anrichtete.

„Mehr...“ Das war das Erste, was Erik sagte... Oder im Allgemeinen gesagt wurde zwischen ihnen und Charles sah zu ihm auf. Er wirkte beinahe unbeeindruckt, wenn es nicht diese leichte Röte auf seinen Wangen gäbe. Sein Schwanz tropfte vor Lust und Charles hatte schon seit Minuten das Verlangen von ihm zu kosten. Aber hatte nicht gewusst, ob das seine Grenzen überschritt...

„Mehr?“, wiederholte er leise, seine Stimme etwas tiefer, sinnlicher als normalerweise und Erik stieß seine Hüften nur hilflos nach oben. Keuchte. „Mund.“ Das war eine Ansage. Er wollte seinen Mund ficken, in seiner Kehle kommen, er wollte...

Charles zögerte keinen Moment mehr. Er brauchte das. Er wollte das. Er hatte schon immer Blowjobs geben geliebt. Bekommen auch, das auf jeden Fall. Aber geben war immer etwas besonderes gewesen und er machte es verdammt gut. Es war einfach für ihn seine vollkommene Aufmerksamkeit aufzubringen. Er nahm ihn in den Mund.

Die Eichel zuerst. Feucht vom Öl. Er schmeckte es, auch wenn es eigentlich geschmacklos war. Erik mochte sein Öl gerne neutral. Und oh Gott, er schmeckte ihn. Charles konnte sich ein Stöhnen um die Eichel in seinem Mund nicht verkneifen, verdrehte die Augen. Es war so gut, es war so allumfassend und einfach nur perfekt gut, dass er merkte, wie er selbst hart in seiner Hose wurde. Aber die eigene Lust war nicht wichtig.

Nicht, als er Erik vollkommen in sich aufnahm. Ein klarer, langer Zug. Seine Mundwinkel wurden viel zu weit gedehnt. Den Würgereflex unterdrückte er gekonnt. Er wusste, was er machen musste, was er machen konnte. Leicht sah er zu Erik auf, konnte aber kaum etwas von seinem Gesicht sehen. Schade.

Aber dann konnte Charles sich mehr auf seinen Schwanz konzentrieren.

Er schloss die Lippen feste um ihn herum und schluckte schwer. Spürte, wie seine Kehle sich um Eriks Schwanz legte, ihn weiter reizte und oh, es hatte eine so fantastische Wirkung auf Erik. Sein Körper lief Amok. Charles liebte es, und auch wenn es unangenehm war, er machte weiter. Er wollte für Erik den besten Blowjob der Welt kreieren, wollte jede kleine Phantasie erfüllen, die er je gehabt hatte.

Langsam ließ er ihn wieder aus seinem Mund, schmeckte ihn auf seiner Zunge und leckte sich über die Lippen. „Du bist so groß“, keuchte er atemlos gegen die feuchte Haut, wohl wissend, dass es zum Einen keine Lüge war und zum Anderen bisher jeden Mann wahnsinnig gemacht hatte. So auch Erik. Seine Hüfte fuhr wieder nach oben, die Eichel rieb über Charles Wange und hinterließ eine Spur aus Sperma und Spucke, aber Charles kümmerte es nicht, hielt ihn still und leckte über die Länge.

Erik zu schmecken war fantastisch, ihn mit der Zungenspitze zu erkunden war noch besser. Er tauchte in den schmalen Schlitz ein, kostete von seiner Lust und schloss beinahe schon verträumt die Augen, als er seine Lippen wieder um die Eichel legte.

Die Zunge kreiste über die Haut, bevor er ihn wieder tiefer in sich ließ, Erik Hand in seine Haare dirigierte. Erik sollte bestimmten, wie schnell es ging, er konnte alles nehmen, was er ihm gab und oh, er gab ihm so viel. Charles hatte das Gefühl, als würden seine Mundwinkel aufplatzen, als Erik seinen Kopf auf ihn hinab presste, aber es machte ihn an.

Stöhnte.

Die Vibrationen spürte Erik genau, sein Körper verkrampfte sich, und er holte Charles wieder hoch, gab ihm einen Augenblick um wertvolle Luft zu schnappen, bevor er ihn wieder hinab zwang. Wobei, man konnte es nicht zwingen nennen, wenn Charles es vollkommen freiwillig tat.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange es so ging. Er wusste nur, dass Eriks Rhythmus schneller und schneller wurde, wie er nach oben stieß, wenn er Charles hinab drückte und so tief in seinen Hals kam, das Charles meinte, dass er ihn zerstörte. Es war so gut, so berauschend, Charles hatte jedes Gefühl für Realität verloren, während er sich bereitwillig von Erik benutzen ließ, ihn schmeckte, ihn spürte.

Erik kam mit einer Vorwarnung. Seine Hand rutschte aus den braunen Locken – Charles Kopfhaut kribbelte – und er gab etwas von sich, das sich wie Charles Namen anhörte und er verstand... Aber er zog sich nicht zurück. Mehr Laute kamen von Erik nicht, während er leise den besten Orgasmus seines Lebens hatte.

Er ließ Erik in seine Kehle kommen. Keine Chance es nicht zu schlucken und arbeitete sich langsam weiter nach oben, während Erik in heißen, schweren Stößen in seinen Mund kam. Er schmeckte ihn auf der Zunge, als er nichts weiter als die Eichel in seinem Mund hatte. Salzig und heiß und er wollte nie wieder etwas anderes schmecken.

Charles schloss die Augen, spielte mit der Zunge über der Haut, spürte wie Erik zitterte und bebte. Spürte, wie sein Schwanz in seinem Mund pulsierte. Spürte das Sperma auf seiner Zunge, schmeckte es, bevor er es langsam seine Kehle hinab rinnen ließ. Sein Mund und seine Zunge trieben Erik durch seinen Orgasmus hindurch, während die Hoden in seinen Händen zuckten und sich zusammenzogen.

Er holte jedes Bisschen Lust aus ihm.

Erik lag schwer atmend vor ihm, während Charles ihn noch einige Sekunden in seinem Mund behielt. Die Hitze und sein Gewicht auf der Zunge genießend, während er schlaffer wurde. Mit einem feuchten Plop entließ er ihn aus seinem Mund. Ein Speichelfaden streckte sich von seiner Lippe zu der Eichel, die feucht glänzte und Charles ließ es sich nicht nehmen noch ein, zwei Mal die Länge entlang zu lecken und die letzten Wellen der Lust aus Erik zu bekommen.

Es war atemberaubend gewesen, sein Geschmack war immer noch auf seiner Zunge und es war so... über alle Maßen berauschend, das Charles sich nicht sicher war, was er mehr brauchte... Erik wieder in seinem Mund, oder Erlösung für seine eigene Erektion, die sich in seiner Hose aufgebaut hatte...

Aber nichts davon sollte er bekommen. Nicht, als Erik wieder halbwegs bei Sinnen war und die kleine Blase aus Ruhe und Genuss zerstörte, als er sich ruckartig aufsetzte und das Handtuch über seine Männlichkeit zerrte. Beinahe, als wollte er es verstecken. (Charles war der Meinung, dass man es nicht verstecken durfte. Unter keinen Umständen. Das war ein Kunstwerk und sollte der Welt gezeigt werden... Aber gut, das war Eriks Sache).

Charles zuckte zusammen, als Erik sich so plötzlich bewegte, trat einen kleinen Schritt zurück, noch immer ein wenig Sperma und Spucke auf der Wange. Wenn er sich so sehen könnte... Das Haar zerstört und ein paar kleine Tränchen in den blauen Augen. Die Lippen rot und absolut missbraucht, weich und voll. Er sah wie die Versuchung in Person aus, aber... das wusste er nicht. Alles, was er wusste war, dass Erik Panik hatte. Absolute und reine Panik.

„Das darfst du nie jemanden erzählen.“, fauchte er beinahe schon wie eine Katze, die man eingesperrt hatte. Er sprang auf die Beine, musste sich auf der Liege abstützten, weil er sonst gegen Boden gestürzt wäre. Charles hatte jegliche Substanz aus seinen Beinen geblasen.

Charles sagte absolut nichts. Was sollte er schon sagen? Nein, ich erzähle es gleich morgen allen Zeitschriften. Und dann beschreibe ich allen deinen Penis. Was dachte er bitte? Charles hatte bekommen, was Charles wollte und Erik das, was Erik gewollt hatte, was...

„Versprich es mir, Charles! Niemand darf wissen, dass ich... und ein Mann...“ Er versuchte autoritär und wichtig zu klingen, was aber nicht vollkommen klappte. Nicht, wenn man bedachte, dass er halbnackt war und Charles seinen Schwanz eben noch in seiner Kehle gehabt hatte... Nicht, wenn man bedachte, wie sehr seine Stimme zitterte. Nicht, wenn man die Sorge sehen konnte. Natürlich... Es könnte seinen gesellschaftlichen Untergang bedeuten, wenn... wenn das raus kam...

„Ich... verspreche es.“

Mehr brauchte Erik nicht. Als wären das die magischen Worte, die ihn erlösten nickte er nur knapp und stampfte aus dem Zimmer hinaus, ohne sich auch nur ein Mal umzudrehen. Und Charles? Charles stand einfach nur da und sah ihm nach.

Sich sicher, dass er Scheiße gebaut hatte.

 

○ ○ ○

 

Charles hatte erwartet, dass er Erik wieder zu seinem normalen Termin sehen würde, aber als nicht er, sondern Shaw – ein anderer Stammkunde von Charles – in den Raum kam... Charles war sich sicher, dass man die Enttäuschung in seinem Gesicht lesen konnte. Problemlos... Natürlich versuchte er es zu verstecken, aber er konnte nicht. Nicht vollkommen.

Später fragte Charles Logan, wo Erik denn sei, aber die Antwort war nicht hilfreich gewesen. „Keine Ahnung, keinen neuen Termin vereinbart...“ Und wie es aussah würde er auch keinen neuen vereinbaren, schoss es durch Charles Kopf, während das schmale Lächeln wie Sand aus seinem Gesicht rann. Die Haut reizte, ihm weh tat... Charles schluckte schwer.

„Oh... Schade.“, sagte er nur tonlos, die Stimme zitternder, als er es zugeben wollte. Er hatte verkackt, oder? Er hätte es einfach ignorieren sollen, oder... Sonst was. Aber nicht das machen sollen. Erik würde nie wieder kommen, bestimmt dachte er, dass Charles ein Freak war... Gott, wieso hatte er sich nicht zusammenreißen können?

Wenigstens würde er Erik keine Probleme machen. So viel konnte er versprechen.

 

○ ○ ○

 

Charles würde es nicht zugeben, aber er vermisste seine Besuche mehr und mehr. Es war eben auch Charles kleine Entspannung gewesen. Er hatte die Tagträume genossen, hatte seine allgemeine Präsenz genossen, aber... das gab es jetzt wohl nicht mehr.

Ein wenig konnte Charles es ja verstehen. Erik musste sein Gesicht in der Öffentlichkeit wahren, durfte nicht mit einem anderen Mann gesehen werden. Die Gerüchte kochten schnell hoch. Gott, Charles erinnerte sich noch daran, wie er gelesen hatte, das Erik mit einer Frau gesichtet worden sei und sie wohl seine neue Flamme sei.

Es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass es nur seine Mutter gewesen war... Und dann würden sicher alle mutmaßen, ob Charles überhaupt volljährig war, so jung wie er aussah und dann hätte Erik den Ruf als Kinderficker weg, obwohl Charles legal war und...

Wieso sollte Erik ihn überhaupt wollen? Charles war zu weich. Einfach nicht schön. Seine Haut war von Sommersprossen bedeckt, sein Haar zu lang und immer etwas kraus. Seine Nase... Gott, nicht über die Nase nachdenken...

Nein, es war besser, dass Erik diese kindische Phantasie in seinem Kopf beendet hatte, bevor mehr daraus geworden war... und doch...

Es war nicht gerade taktvoll gewesen es zu tun, während er sein Sperma auf der Zunge geschmeckt hatte.

 

○ ○ ○

 

Er vermisste ihn nicht.

 

○ ○ ○

 

Vielleicht ein wenig.

 

○ ○ ○

 

Es war etwas mehr als einen Monat her, als Charles in seinen Raum kam, um alles vorzubereiten. Die Liegen neu zu beziehen, das Öl anzuwärmen, all den Kram, den man eben machte, wenn noch kein Kunde da war. Sein nächster Termin wäre in knapp einer halben Stunde und er hatte so wenig Lust, wie noch nie in seinem Leben zuvor. Er war müde, abgekämpft und seine Uniaufgaben ging kaum bis gar nicht voran und die Miete war erhöht worden. Sein Date mit Hank gestern war vollkommen für den Arsch gewesen und er würde wohl einfach einsehen müssen, dass er alleine sterben würde.

Ugh.

Und als dann auch noch die Türe aufging – wieso war der Kunde so viel zu früh? Das war unhöflich – wollte Charles ihm einfach nur das Öl an den Kopf werfen und schreien. Mit einer sehr, sehr bitteren Miene drehte Charles ich zu dem Fremden um und stockte mitten in der Bewegung.

Das war Erik.

Es gab nicht viele Menschen, die so perfekt aussahen wie er und auch wenn Charles versucht hatte einen Monat nicht ein Mal an ihn zu denken, so war sein Bild so sehr in seine Netzhaut gebrannt, dass er ihn im Dunkeln erkennen würde.

„Mr. Lehnsherr“, stotterte er nicht gerade intelligent und leckte sich über die Lippen. Seine Finger vergriffen sich in dem eigenen blauen Oberteil, zerdrückten beinahe schon den Saum unter seinen Fingern. Wieso war er hier? Charles hatte angenommen, dass er ihn jetzt hassen würde, weil er... weil er...

Seine Kehle war mit einem Mal trocken. Sehr trocken. Und seine Zunge schien mehr wie ein Stein in seinem Mund zu liegen, als etwas warmes und lebendiges. Er räusperte sich, versuchte irgendwie Worte zu finden, aber sein Hirn hatte ihn verlassen.

Und Erik schien es gefunden zu haben.

„Ich... wollte fragen, ob ich das Selbe, wie beim letzten Mal bekommen kann...“

Das Selbe? Warte. Da hatte Charles ihm einen geblasen und beinahe schon seinen Schwanz angebetet... Was... Was meinte er? Charles versuchte irgendwie eine andere Antwort zu finden, versuchte eine Möglichkeit zu sehen, dass er ihn vollkommen falsch verstand, aber egal, wie sehr er es drehte und wendete, er fand keinen Schlupfwinkel. Nichts, wo sich noch eine Bedeutung verstecken konnte.

„Und vielleicht im Anschluss ein Essen?“

Oh.

Oh...

Charles spürte, wie beinahe alles aus seinem Gesicht fiel, bevor er es sich zu einem kleinen Grinsen zusammensetzte. Ein ungläubiges Grinsen, aber immer noch ein Grinsen. „Ich... dachte...“

Erik zuckte mit den Schultern, kam langsam in den Raum hinein und drückte die Türe hinter sich zu. Das Geräusch des Schlosses war beruhigender in Charles Ohren, als er es jemals für möglich gehalten hatte. Erik durchquerte den kleinen Raum mit einen langen Beinen schneller, als Charles es konnte und binnen weniger Sekundenbruchteile stand er vor ihm.

Wie groß Erik war...

Sonst sah er ihn nur liegend.

„Ich bin in der Modebranche tätig... Ich denke... Vermutungen in der Richtung sind mehr als an der Zeit.“ Einen kleinen Moment hielt er inne. Man sah, wie seine Gedanken, seine Worte, sein ganzes Ich für einen Augenblick auf die Bremse traten, bevor er sich ein wenig zu Charles vorbeugte. „Also...?“

„Selbe wie beim letzten Mal und ein Essen... Ich denke, dass sich das einrichten lassen könnte. Wenn Sie sich hinlegen wollen, Mr. Lehnsherr?“ Das Grinsen, das sich auf Eriks Zügen ausbreitete war breit und beinahe wie von einem Hai, bevor er die letzten Zentimeter sich zu Charles hinabbeugte. So nah und so dicht, dass ihre Lippen sich beinahe schon berührten. Sein heißer Atem über Charles Mund strich, als er sagte:

„Erik... Nenn mich Erik.“

 

○ ○ ○

**Author's Note:**

> ٩(ˊᗜˋ*)و
> 
> Ein klein wenig Cherik für zwischendurch? Ich denke, das brauchen wir alle, vor allem Nove (und ich auch. :D). Ich hoffe natürlich sehr, dass es euch gefallen hat. Reviews und Empfehlungen würden mich mega glücklich machen und ich wünsche euch eine wundervolle Woche :) 
> 
> Hochachtungsvoll,
> 
> Wir.


End file.
